leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
BW134
* Closed * * }} The Journalist from Another Region! (Japanese: パンジー登場！エリキテルとゴーゴート！！ Appears! and Gogoat!!) is the 134th episode of the , and the 791st episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on July 18, 2013 and in the United States on October 12, 2013. Blurb Our heroes have arrived on Harvest Island, famous for its delicious berries and the Grand Harvest Festival that celebrates them. Ash, Iris, and Cilan set off for the festival, and along the way, they come across a Pokémon they’ve never seen before—one that Ash’s Pokédex can’t identify! Ash just wants to catch it, of course, but when he challenges it to a battle, the electrical discharge from its frills knocks him flat, and its Trainer quickly runs up to apologize. She introduces herself as Alexa, a Pokémon journalist from the faraway Kalos region. Along with her Pokémon, Helioptile and Gogoat, she travels the world for her job, writing about and photographing Pokémon in their natural habitat. Helioptile, who knocked Ash down, helps her by recharging her equipment, and Gogoat carries that equipment in its saddlebags—and remembers where it’s stored, something Alexa isn’t very good at! Alexa has come to the island to cover the Pokémon Sumo competition at the festival, so they all decide to walk together. On the way, she fills our heroes in on the legend surrounding the competition: long ago, the island was in danger of going barren because people and Pokémon had stripped it of nearly all its berries. The island’s two strongest Pokémon fought each other to a standstill over the last remaining berry, and things looked grim...but a small boy picked the berry and split it in two, offering half to each Pokémon and telling them to share. The island recovered, and today, the Pokémon Sumo competition honors that fierce battle. Ash, Iris, and Cilan all decide to enter the competition, and while they’re waiting for it to begin, Ash has a run-in with a rude boy named Rodney, who shoves him aside at the pie stand. It turns out Rodney has entered the competition, too, with his enormous Golurk, which makes short work of all its opponents! But Ash and Pignite are determined, and Rodney gradually begins to show respect for the pair’s persistence. Finally, with some clever maneuvering, Pignite manages to get Golurk off balance and throw it to the ground. Ash has won! Rodney is disappointed, but Ash offers to split some berries with him, in an echo of the old legend. There are enough berries to feed the entire festival, and everyone happily joins in. Afterward, our heroes are ready to set out for the ship again when they learn that Alexa is heading to Kanto to work on her next article. So she’ll be joining them on their travels! Plot Docking at the Harvest Island, Porter informs and about Harvest Island's specialty: a wonderful abundance of fresh berries. He adds that the island will be hosting the Grand Harvest Festival, where fresh berries are made into food and sold. This causes Ash, and to become excited and they decide to try it out. As they continue to the festival site, an excited Iris states that such festivals used to occur in the Village of Dragons as well and asks Cilan how far the festival site is, to which Cilan replies that it is up ahead the mountain. Out of blue, they run into a . Ash checks his Pokédex but it reveals no data. This prompts Cilan to suggest that the Pokémon must not live in either Kanto or Unova. An excited Ash proceeds to catch the Pokémon new to them, and asks to use . Suddenly, a woman comes to the site and asks Ash and Pikachu to stop, but it is too late, as Helioptile uses an move on Ash and Pikachu. Helioptile climbs up on the woman's shoulder and cowers away from the group. The woman asks Ash and Pikachu if they are okay, and then proceeds to explain that the Helioptile is her Pokémon. She explains that she is from the Kalos region, and that her Helioptile has a rather shy personality. A also appears, which the woman confirms to be her Pokémon as well. The Pokédex fails to provide information for as well. The woman introduces herself as Alexa, and Ash, Iris and Cilan introduce themselves as well. Alexa then begins to notice Pikachu and states that of all Pikachu she has seen, Ash's Pikachu is quite special. She explains that she is a journalist and frequently travels around the world, shooting a video of Ash and his friends as she does. While traveling with the group, Alexa decides to show them one of her magazines. She begins searching in the bag on the right side on Gogoat but the Mount Pokémon suggests to look on the left side instead, causing the journalist to feel embarrassed. Cilan opens up the magazine and the group marvels at the beautiful shots taken by Alexa. She then explains that she prefers to take shots of Pokémon in their natural habitats which add to her photograph's beauty, and upon Ash's inquiry, reveals that she has come from Kalos all the way to Unova to write an article on the Grand Harvest Festival. Ash proceeds to explain that he and his friends know about the festival but Alexa explains that the Grand Harvest Festival has another backstory. She explains that the Harvest Island was once abundant with various types of berry trees and people and Pokémon used to enjoy eating the berries. However, the Pokémon grew greedy and wanted more than their fair share. Quarrels broke out, and all the berry trees withered away, till only one berry tree remained. The strongest Pokémon, and fought for the tree, but ultimately both of them were knocked out. However, a village child divided the last berry into two, and gave one portion each to Ursaring and Beartic. He suggested that the berries must be shared among Pokémon, as it would increase the deliciousness of the berries, thus putting an end to the fighting. The island then returned to its former state, but now with better tasting berries. Alexa adds that in remembrance of the fierce battle between the two strongest Pokémon, the Grand Harvest Festival is now celebrated for fun sake. As Cilan appreciates the 'wonderful blend of the past and present', Ash reminisces about his participation in such an event earlier and decides to enter. Upon reaching the festival site, the organizer then announces the prize: a Focus Band along with the bonus prize of various . Alexa shoots a video of Ash, Iris and Cilan as the latter two decide to participate as well. They are then supposed to choose a Pokémon with whom to participate. volunteers to participate but after noticing a , he decides to quit and Ash chooses instead. Meanwhile Iris decides that would not be fit to participate in such a competition and chooses instead. Cilan chooses and states that he has a strategy for their victory despite 's weight disadvantage. Meanwhile, decide to enter the competition as well. suggests to enter with or but Jessie and James claim that they have a better idea. Since the competition has time, Alexa suggests Ash, Iris and Cilan to try out some of the island's berries. Ash goes to a stall and is about to pick his pie when he is knocked down by a boy who takes Ash's pie instead. As the two begin quarreling, Iris and Cilan try to calm Ash down. The boy runs away with the pie, and Cilan, Iris and Alexa suggest Ash to let him go and try on some of the other delicacies. As they eat their pies, Ash claims his one to be good as well and Alexa decides to do some shooting. However, she learns that the battery of her device is low and looks for the battery charger, once again on the wrong side, until her Gogoat points the right side. This prompts Iris to claim that Alexa is a little absent-minded and Cilan to claim that Gogoat is the perfect assistant for Alexa. Alexa finally finds the charger and asks for Helioptile's assistance. Helioptile uses an Electric-type move on the charger's antenna and Alexa's device gets fully charged. Cilan praises Helioptile and Ash tries to touch Helioptile, but the Generator Pokémon cowers away, causing Iris to chide Ash for scaring it. The competition begins and the referee states the rules: no Pokémon may use any moves, any Pokémon who moves out of the ring will be declared as a loser and no Pokémon may touch the ground with anything except its feet. With the rules declared, the first battle begins, which is between Rodney and his Golurk and a disguised Jessie and James and their -disguised Meowth. Cilan takes a note of the peculiar Golem and the battle begins. Golurk easily pushes Golem back, who slams into Jessie and James and Team Rocket ends up blasting off. The group notices Golurk's strength but express their confidence in their Pokémon. In the next battle, Iris and Dragonite are up against and his Beartic. Dragonite easily tosses Beartic on the ground, but the referee declares Morgan and Beartic to be the winners due to Dragonite's tail touching the ground. A sad Iris and Dragonite are then comforted by Cilan and Ash. In the next round, Pansage is up against . The Arm Thrust Pokémon easily pushes Pansage out of the ring and wins. Ash and Pignite, however, continue to win and advance to the finals, where they are up against Rodney and his Golurk. Golurk tries to push Pignite but the Fire Pig Pokémon easily dodges. Iris praises and cheers for Pignite but Cilan expresses his concern, stating that only one hit from Golurk can cause him to lose. Pignite circles behind Golurk and pushes it from its back. Rodney and Ash praise Pignite and Golurk respectively but Rodney adds that no one has ever beaten his Golurk in such a competition. Ash then asks Pignite to grab hold of Golurk's leg but Golurk easily pushes it way. Pignite then grabs Golurk's arm and then tosses it to ground, causing the Automaton Pokémon and Rodney to lose. Ash accepts the prizes and gives the Focus Band to Pignite to wear. He then notices a disappointed Rodney and Golurk and presents Rodney with a berry, claiming that Grand Harvest Festival started with everyone becoming friends. Rodney accepts the berry and divides it into two, giving one piece to Ash to eat. Ash and Rodney then apologize for their past behavior and become friends. Ash then asks everyone present to take a share from the berries. As evening sets in, Alexa declares that she is en-route to Kanto on a cruise ship as well, leading Cilan to decipher that she would be traveling with them for a while. And so, with Harvest Island behind them, the group and Alexa continue their journey. Major events * , , and meet Alexa, a reporter from the Kalos region. * Ash and learn about the Kalos region. * Ash wins a Pokémon Sumo Tournament, earning a Focus Band as a reward. * Alexa joins Ash and during their travels to Kanto. Debuts Humans * Alexa Pokémon debuts * * ( ) Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Alexa * Porter * Rodney * * s Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international) (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Alexa's; debut) * ( ; debut) * (Rodney's) * ( 's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (girl's) * * (multiple; flashback) * (Trainer's; fantasy/flashback) * (Spring Form; fantasy/flashback) * (fantasy/flashback) * (fantasy/flashback) * (fantasy/flashback) * (fantasy/flashback) * (fantasy/flashback) * (fantasy/flashback) * (fantasy/flashback) * (fantasy/flashback) * (fantasy/flashback) * (photo) * (photo) * (photo) * (photo) * (photo) * (photo) * (photo) * (photo) * (photo) * (photo) * (photo) * (photo) * (photo) * (photo) * (photo) * (photo) * (photo) * (photo) * (photo) * (photo) * (photo) * (multiple; photo) * (multiple; photo) * (photo) * (photo) * (photo) Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon Live Caster: * This episode marks the first appearance of Generation VI Pokémon. * This episode marks the first mention of Kalos in the anime. ** The English dub of the episode aired the same day that Pokémon X and Y were released. * This episode aired on September 20, 2013 in Italy (on K2), twenty-two days before the US airdate. * This episode was the first to air in Japan after the theatrical release of Genesect and the Legend Awakened. * This episode marks the first appearance of a in the main series other than the one that . * Coincidentally, The Kecleon Caper featured another character named Alexa, and from a then-upcoming generation. * At one point, Ash reminisces about his participation in a Pokémon Sumo Wrestling competition. This is a reference to Ring Masters almost 600 episodes ago, in which Ash battled and won with his . Errors * In a recurring error, when first releases her from his Poké Ball, his antennae are briefly the same orange color as his body. * When the Pokémon Sumo Tournament is about to begin, 's feet are colored the same way as its legs, and 's eyes are colored the same way as its skin, save its scleras. * When Ash is eating the pie, his gloves are missing. * When Alexa searches through her bag for the magazine, she moves a couple of pens, only for them to be duplicated as they are also still shown in their original position. File:BW134 error.png|Iris's Dragonite's antennae error File:Harvest Island Tyranitar Machop.png|Hariyama's feet and Slaking's eyes errors Dub edits In other languages |zh_cmn= |nl= |it= |fi= |el= |pl= |es_eu= |ko= |sv= |ru= |pt_br= |no= |th= }} 134 Category:Episodes written by Akemi Omode Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yoshitaka Makino Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yoshitaka Makino Category:Episodes directed by Yoshitaka Makino Category:Episodes animated by Takashi Shinohara de:Die Journalistin aus der Fremde! es:EP796 fr:BW134 it:BW134 ja:BW編第134話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超级愿望 第134集